


Inkopolis

by MiraculousBumblebee



Series: Inkopolis [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousBumblebee/pseuds/MiraculousBumblebee
Summary: Meet the new squid name Fate, who has a lot to learn





	Inkopolis

Today is the day a new squid makes her way into Inkopolis without looking back on her terrible past...

Fate a charger main is meeting up with her cousin Agent 4/Marla to get settled down and start her new life.

But what she doesn't know is that she's in for a ride of her life.


End file.
